What About Love?
by rinappe
Summary: Kazemaru Ichirouta and Sakuma Jirou both fell for Zaizen Touko. Unfortunately, she's in love with another, and hides a terrible secret. How will the two win her heart, and what is the secret to be uncovered?
1. Chapter 1 (11-06 00:16:20)

**Kazemaru's POV**

Good lord, when did this happen? Did I have to fall for her? Why do I fumble up every time I talk to her? Worst part is, I know she loves Endou. But my stupid heart doesn't want that to happen.

"Kazemaru!"

I turn around and see Touko running towards me. I quickly suppress my blush and try to keep a cool demeanor.

"Hm? What's up, Touko?" I manage to say.

"Is that pocky?" she asks, pointing at the pink box I was holding.

"Yeah. Strawberry flavored. Want one?" I offer.

"Ah! Yes please!" she squeals.

I take one out and wait for her to take it.

"Itadakimasu!" she says and eats the pocky straight from my hand!

I lose it and blush instantly.

"Hm? You okay, Kazemaru?" she asks between nibbles.

"N-N-Nothing!" I stutter and turn my head around.

"You sure? You look a bit red," she worries.

"Really! It's nothing!" I insist as I turn to meet her eyes.

Her hand suddenly touches my forehead and I jump in shock.

"You're a bit warm though... I'll ask Haruna for a towel, just in case," Touko says and leaves. "Wait here."

Once she's out of sight, I sigh and cover my forehead, indirectly holding her hand.

"You're so dense..." I mutter to myself.

 **Touko's POV**

"Haruna! A towel please!" I ask as I make my way to her.

"What's the matter, Touko-San? Did someone get injured?" she asks worriedly.

"Kazemaru was a bit warm so I thought I'd get something to cool his head down," I reply.

"Ah! Okay, wait a moment," she says and preps a cool towel.

"Touko-San!" Aki calls as she also makes her way to the bench.

"Hey Aki," I wave.

"Here you go, Touko-San," Haruna says as she passes me a towel.

"Hm? What happened?" Aki asks.

"Kazemaru was a bit warm so I'm bringing him a towel," I reply.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" she suddenly apologizes and bows.

"W-W-What for?" I jump in surprise.

"We're the managers and yet, we had to bother you with this task..." she murmurs.

"Don't worry. I'm glad I can help Inazuma Japan," I say.

"I'll help you take this towel to Kazemaru-Kun," Aki offers.

"It's okay. I'll do it. You still have a full team to care for after all," I grin.

"Thank you so much, Touko-San," she smiles.

I wave goodbye and make my way back to where Kazemaru is.

"I hope Kazemaru isn't sick ," I murmur as my thoughts drift off.

"Oi, watch out!" a voice calls and I instantly snap out of my daydream. Unfortunately, I crash into a pole headfirst.

"Ita ta," I mutter, holding my head.

"You ok?" asked the voice.

"Y-Yeah. Somewhat," I chuckle as I turn to pick up the fallen towel.

I turn my head and see that it is Sakuma who has been speaking to me.

 **Sakuma's POV**

"Thanks for the warning, Sakuma," she says in her sweet voice.

"It's no problem. You shouldn't let your mind drift off like that," I advise.

"Hehe, sorry about that," she giggles as she stands up.

Dang it! I should've offered her a hand.

I notice the towel she holds.

"What's with the towel?" I ask her.

"Oh, Kazemaru has a bit of a warm head so I'm bringing a towel for him," she explains.

"A-Ah, I see," I stutter.

Why stutter? Because jealousy, duh.

"I gotta go now. See ya, Sakuma!" she says cheerily and starts making her way.

"Wait!" I call out without thinking.

"Hm?" she turns to me with a confused face.

Crap, now I need to think of something.

"L-Let me accompany you! Can't have you go off daydreaming again," I stammer.

"You sure? I'm not bothering you?" she asks.

I sense worry from her and I sigh in gratitude.

"It's alright. It's a free period anyway," I smile and walk to her side. "Let's go. Can't keep Kazemaru waiting, can we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kazemaru's POV**

Why do I even bother waiting? I don't have a fever after all.

"I'm an idiot," I mutter to myself. I nibble on the remaining pocky in my box to comfort myself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" calls the angelic voice I know.

I turn around and see Touko holding a towel. I smile at the kind gesture but it disappears the instant I notice her escort.

"Sakuma..." I mumble softly.

What is he doing with her? Does he have an interest in her as well?

"You sure he has a warm head? He looks fine to me," Sakuma asks Touko.

"It was warm earlier. Better safe than sorry," Touko replies. "Can't have any of you sick before a match, after all."

I smile at her. She's too kind to us.

"Sorry for the trouble," I apologize. "Although, honestly, I told you I'm fine."

Touko's hand touches my forehead once again and I flush instantly.

"It got warm again," Touko sighs. "Lie down here for a moment."

Touko kneels and pats her lap.

I hear Sakuma choke in the background but that doesn't matter to me. I look at the vacant area in hesitation.

"A-Are you s-sure?" I stutter.

"Just hurry up. It'll get worse if you don't," Touko orders.

I slowly lay my head on her thighs and close my eyes. When I open them again, I can see Touko properly. The sun reflects on her tan skin, brightening it up and her pink hair flows in the wind's direction. I gaze at her, unconsciously, until a cold slap to the forehead wakes me up.

"Sakuma, could you help bring a basin please?" Touko looks up to him.

"O-Of course! Right away," he stammers and I hear his footsteps gradually become softer.

Now it's just me and Touko.

 **Touko's POV**

I sigh as I hold the towel and Kazemaru's bangs in place.

"You should look after yourself more," I scold him.

"Ahahaha, sorry," he chuckles and I sigh again.

"You'd better be. Inazuma Japan needs you to be in perfect condition," I continue.

"You'll see to that, won't you?" he smirks.

"Of course! I may not be a manager but I'll help as much as I'm needed," I beam.

"Don't force yourself. Japan needs you safe as well," he says.

"I'm fine! I can care for myself!" I retort.

"Better safe than sorry," he repeats in a mocking tone.

"Hmph!" I huff, turning my face away.

"Pfft," he laughs.

"It's not funny," I huff, facing down. Skin suddenly touches my face and I jerk back, blushing.

"A-Ah, did I shock you?" he asks, his hand recoiling.

I say nothing for a while and shake my head.

"No, it's fine," I mutter.

He smiles and snuggles into my lap.

"Thanks Touko," he says.

I give him a small smile as a reply and he closes his eyes.

"Here's the basin," Sakuma appears and places a blue basin beside me.

"Thank you, Sakuma," I smile and take the towel off Kazemaru's forehead to rinse it.

"Here, let me do it for you," he offers and takes the towel from my hand.

I can only gape at him in shock, but that quickly turns into a soft smile. He truly has changed since the Shin Teikoku incident. Then again, that was the Aliea meteorite's power.

He hands the towel back to me and I take it.

"Thank you," I say as I place the towel back on Kazemaru's forehead.

Weirdly, he turns around instead of replying. Maybe he's not completely changed.

Suddenly, a whistle screams.

"Minna! It's time for practice!" Aki calls.

"You guys had better go," I say and take the towel off Kazemaru's head. I place my hand on it and smile in relief. The heat's gone.

"Thank you, Touko. I don't know how to repay you," he says as he sits up.

"Just go win the FFI! For Japan!" I cheer. Then I turn to Sakuma. "Same goes for you, so no slacking off alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." he stutters in shock and scratches his face.

I throw the towel into the basin and pick it up.

"Do your best! See ya!" and I run off to put the basin back where it belongs.

 **Sakuma's POV**

I am seriously screaming internally. My face flushes the instant she goes.

"What the heck was that?" I mutter to myself as I cover my face in embarrassment.

I catch Kazemaru glaring at me and I return it.

"Something the matter, _Kazemaru_?" I sneer through my teeth.

"When did you realize?" he glowers.

I smirk to myself. It's easy to understand what he means, given the situation.

"First time I played against her. Back when I was manipulated by the Aliea Meteorite. The meteorite couldn't block out these types of feelings after all. Feisty one she is," I shrug with a smug smile. "You?"

"...Also when I first played against her. Strongest woman I've met. Well, after my mom," he replies.

Then his glare becomes fixed and he leans closer.

"I ain't gonna give in to you," he seethes.

"Same goes for me," I smirk.

He glares one last time and makes his way to the field.

I chuckle to myself as I follow.

"You seem happy. Something good happen?" Fudou raises an eyebrow at me.

"Just in a mood to practice," I reply. "Nothing big."

"If it's regarding hat girl over there," he smirks, pointing at Touko.

I flush immediately and grab his wrist.

"You promised," I seethe.

"Just saying she's got eyes on the captain, that's all," he chuckles as he frees his wrist from my grip. "Good luck."

I glare at his back but I know he's right. Touko does like Endou, whether I like it or not. It's probably one sided but I can't risk that much.

"Tch, I need to act soon," I mutter to myself.

"Sakuma!" Kidou calls out to me. "We're discussing a new tactic. Get over here."

"Ah, okay!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kazemaru's POV**

Practice ends after five hours and I'm beat.

"Good job, everyone!" Aki says, passing out water bottles.

"With this, the championship is ours!" Haruna cheers.

"Obviously. You have two Goddesses of Victory on your side after all," Rika scoffs.

"Goddess my foot," Kogure snickers.

"Why you—!" and Rika starts chasing Kogure.

"You did great," I hear Touko's voice behind me.

I turn around, hoping she was talking to me but she was with Endou.

"Thanks, Touko. We'll definitely win!" he cheers.

"Of course you will. You're Endou Mamoru after all," she chuckles.

My heart squeezes at the sight. I want to make her that happy. To make her smile the way she does with Endou.

"Minna! Kudou Kantoku has an announcement!" Aki calls for our attention.

"Thank you, Kino. Alright, our next match is against The Kingdom. Hibiki-San is on the way to the police with the data you guys got so we should be able to play a fair match tomorrow," Kudou Kantoku announced. "Take this time to rest. Be back by 9.00 pm, alright? That is all."

"Hai, Kudou Kantoku!"

Wait, this is my chance! I could ask Touko to tour the island with me!

"Tou—"

"Touko~" Sakuma interrupts me and is already by Touko's side.

I can't hear what he's saying but it's seems to be similar to my plan. What pisses me off the most is that Touko actually accepts his invite. As they leave, Sakuma turns his head to me and smirks.

"Tch," is all I manage to get out.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kazemaru?" Endou asks.

"Oh, Endou..."

"I heard you got a small fever earlier. You okay now?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's no problem," I reply.

"Thank goodness! Can't have Inazuma Japan's fastest member fall sick," he grins as he slaps my back.

I laugh along but he's wrong. I am sick. Love sick.

 **Touko's POV**

"It's nice of you to invite me," I smile to Sakuma. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. Our Goddess of Victory has done a lot for us," he says.

I blush at the statement.

"Where do you want to visit?" he asks.

I think a bit and the Italy district pops into mind.

"Ah, let's go to the Italy district!" I suggest.

"That's a good area. Want to get gelato?" he offers.

"Yes please!"

We make our way to the Italy district and upon arriving, my expectations are exceeded.

A model of the Leaning Tower of Pisa is in the center of the district, with multiple alleyways leading to the various branches of the island. Italian styled cabins line the alleyways and the smell of Italian delicacies waft through the air.

"Ah! A gelato cart!" I squeal, pointing at a red cart with a gelato sign on top.

I don't even wait for Sakuma to react. I run straight to the cart and gaze at the numerous flavors.

"What to pick?" I wonder aloud.

"Ah, hello," an old, round man greets from the back of the cart. "What would you like?"

Unable to decide, I ask,"What do you recommend?"

"Strawberry is a favorite. Pistachio is a good one too," he replies.

"I'll take strawberry," I order.

"Ho ho ho, coming right up," the cart owner chuckles.

Then I remember. Sakuma is still with me.

"Oh my gosh, Sakuma. I'm so sorry," I apologize and bow. "I forgot to order one for you!"

"No worries," he says and pats my head. "One order of pistachio as well please."

I raise my head and sigh in relief. He's not mad at me.

"Here you go. Enjoy," the old man says and gives us our cones.

"Thank you. How much?" I ask, taking out my wallet.

"Don't worry, it's free of charge," he chuckles.

"No! I can't," I refuse.

"It's alright, my dear. Young couples like you two remind me of my younger times," he smiles.

"C-C-Couple?" I splutter.

I look at Sakuma but he doesn't seem fazed by it at all. In fact he looks... glad about it.

"Glad we could make your day, sir," he says as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"S-Sakuma!"

"We'll be on our way then. Thank you," he smiles to the cart owner and pulls me away.

 **Sakuma's POV**

"What was that for?!" she shouts, face as pink as her hair.

"Can't pass up a deal like that. Besides, it made the man happy," I reply with a grin.

"Y-You didn't have to make him believe we were one though," she retorts.

"You don't like me then?" I ask sadly.

She freezes. Oh man, I did it. I made it awkward. The worst scenario one could be in.

"Sorry if—"

"Of course not!" she cries. "You're a good person. You learned from your past mistakes and have become a better person than before. You're essential to Inazuma Japan as well! Don't go thinking that I — or anyone else — dislikes you!"

I stare back at her in disbelief. She thinks I was belittling myself and is trying to cheer me up. She really is dense. But her kindness makes up for it.

"Thank you," I smile gently.

We continue touring the Italy district, stopping at monument models every now and then.

"Look! Orpheus is practicing!" Touko points out to a field with tall nets surrounding it.

I observe them and they appear to work very hard. Well, it's no surprise. Their next opponent is Little Gigant, a team which is said to be pretty powerful.

We are about to leave when we hear Fidio's voice.

"Ah, Inazuma Japan!" he cheers and leaves the area. "What brings you here?"

"Touring the island. Decided to stop at the Italy district first," I explain.

"Good choice. How's it like?" he asks.

"It's amazing! Really similar to the real Italy," Touko praises.

"Oh, you've been to Italy?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Yup. Papa had a meeting there and I followed for the fun of it. No regrets," she explains.

"I see," he mutters and he smiles. "Well, enjoy the rest of the district. And you."

I jerk to attention and look at him.

"Sakuma Jirou right? Good luck in tomorrow's match. Let's meet at the finals," Fidio wishes.

"Thank you. And yes, let's. I can't wait to fight you again," I smile and we shake hands.

"Come on, Sakuma! We only have time to visit one more district!" Touko scolds me. I turn around to see she has already walked ahead.

"Alright, I'm coming," I call back.

"Jirou," Fidio calls.

I turn around with a questioning face.

"Good luck," he nods.

I immediately understand.

"Thank you," I smile and run after Touko.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kazemaru's POV**

It's been an hour since they've gone. I wonder if he did anything to her.

"I should look for them..." I mutter to myself and make my way to the doorway.

There, I meet Fudou lying on a bench.

"What're you doing there?" I ask him.

"Hm?" he grumbles as he turns to face me. "Oh it's you Kazemaru."

He sits up and a smirk appears on his face.

"So, who are you looking for?" he asks smugly.

I heat up.

"N-No one in particular," I murmur.

"There's nothing to hide, Kazemaru-Kun. You're pretty easy to read," he shrugs.

I seethe silently. Fudou is starting to get on my nerves.

"It's the pinkette ain't it? Zaizen Touko, wasn't it?" he smirks.

I feel a vein pop and it takes a lot of power to stop myself from lunging at him.

"You fancy her, don't you?" he presses.

Another vein pops. This is mere amusement to him yet it's pure torture for me.

"What do you know?" I growl.

"Let's just say you have some tough competition," he shrugs. "Captain's one of them."

"I know that very well," I glower.

"Eyepatch is pretty keen on her as well," he continues. "At the rate they're going, they could—"

"Not. Another. Word," I growl.

Fudou sweat drops and backs up a bit.

"No need to get all feisty, geez," he mutters.

I sigh and open the door.

"Just be cautious with your words," I warn him.

Just as I am about to close the door, he mutters some words.

"Italy district," is all I catch. I close the door while smiling to myself.

Fudou ain't such a bad guy after all.

 **Touko's POV**

I can't believe Sakuma really pulled off a stunt like that. Sure I admit I'm dense but I ain't that dense. Besides, I already have someone special in my heart. But he seems to be way denser than me.

"Want to go to the England district? I hear there's going to be a mini parade there," Sakuma suggests.

"A parade? They allow stuff like that here?" I question.

"I hear it's to keep the people staying there feel like they're still at home. England is pretty fancy after all," he shrugs.

"Ehhh... Let's go then!" I cheer.

We walk towards the exit but notice a familiar blue.

"Kazemaru? What're you doing here?" Sakuma asks. The tone he uses, however, sounds like a growl.

"Just looking around. Fancy meeting you here though," Kazemaru says.

"Yeah... Fancy that," Sakuma murmurs in a low voice.

The situation then becomes silent. Oh god, I hate awkward moments like this!

"H-Hey, since we're all touring around, why don't we go together? The more the merrier, right?" I suggest. This'll make them chill out right? They're in the same team so they have to get along.

"That's a great idea, Touko," Kazemaru praises as he throws an arm around me. "You don't mind at all right, Sakuma?"

He seems hesitant. I can't let it end like this!

"Please, Sakuma?" I plead, putting on the best pleading face I could muster.

It takes him a few seconds but he sighs.

"F-Fine. If you say so," he grumbles.

"Yatta!" I cheer. "You're following us to the England district then!"

"I'm fine with that," Kazemaru smiles.

"Let's go!" and I run ahead of them.

 **Sakuma's POV**

This bastard... He did that on purpose. Just when we were going great. I glare at him when Touko isn't looking. Of course Kazemaru notices and he gives a small smirk.

"Can't let you have all the fun, right?" he smirks.

"Tch," is all I can throw at him.

"Oi! Stop lagging behind!" Touko scolds the two of us.

"Hai, hai," Kazemaru gives her a gentle smile and walks ahead.

I seethe silently as I follow up. I wanted to say no but Touko's face was seriously too cute to turn down. I swear she cast a spell over me.

"Waaah!" I hear her beside me. I look in front and I see why.

England's district is very decorated and a model of Big Ben is in the center. There is also a building that seems to be the Buckingham Palace. Unlike Italy's district, there is one large street in the middle that I assume is for the parades.

"England's still pretty merry even though they're out of the competition," Kazemaru wonders.

"I guess that's how English people are," I sigh.

A huge crowd suddenly appears and pushes us toward the street.

"W-Woah!" I stumble. I look for Touko's hand and immediately grab it. "That's you right, Touko?"

"No that's me you're grabbing," I hear a deeper voice than expected.

"Kazemaru?!" I cry then quickly shift my mind to more important matters. "Did you manage to get Touko?"

"No," he sighs. "Come one, we have to find her before something bad happens."

I shiver at the thought. If Touko gets hurt because of me...

"O-Oi, let go!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Touko!" the two of us yell. We look at each other and nod. This is no time to bicker about love affairs. For now, we have the same priority; saving Touko.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kazemaru's POV**

Me and Sakuma head for the direction of her voice. The crowds continuously push us back, making it harder to reach her. I look around and see her hat poking out.

"There!" I shout to Sakuma, pointing at the direction and we both manage to push our way through.

"How many times do I have to tell you to let go of me?!" we hear her yell.

"That alleyway!" Sakuma points out and we go that way. We run and run until we hit a dead end, where we see two large guys cornering Touko.

"Don't you two have something else to do?" she sneers.

"This is more fun," a blonde guy snickers.

"You seem really interesting," slurs a redhead.

"Oi! Let her go!" I yell.

"Hm?" the blonde guy grunts. "What's a bunch of children doing here?"

"What?!" I growl.

"Kazemaru... Sakuma..." Touko murmurs.

"Go home kids. You're better off there," the redhead shoos us.

"Let our friend go!" Sakuma yells.

"And why should we?" snickers the blonde.

"You bastards are probably cowards, cornering people like that," I smirk. In truth, I'm terrified. The two of them are pretty big and we can't afford a fight to break out. I look at Sakuma and by the way he shivers, we're thinking of the same thing.

"Whaddya know?" the redhead growls. "Wanna teach them a lesson, Ted?"

"Yeah, let's," the blonde snickers as he cracks his knuckles.

Me and Sakuma take a small step back. I didn't think it would take a violent turn. Tch, if only there was a soccer ball somewhere...

"Kazemaru! Sakuma! Stand back!" Touko yells.

"W-What?" we stutter, shocked from the sudden call.

"The Tower! V2!" she yells and uses her hissatsu. She strikes the two with lightning and quickly jumps off her tower, which disappears as fast as it was summoned.

"Let's go!" she cries and grabs our hands, dragging us out of the alley.

"Are they following us?" Sakuma asks and we turn our heads.

"Stop right there!" they growl.

"Tch, we need to further delay them," I mutter. I look around and find a soccer ball on the street side. "Sakuma!"

"No explanation needed," he smirks and grabs the ball. "Take her to safety!"

I nod and quickly pick Touko up, bridal style.

"If you don't mind," I say.

"Mm, it's alright," she murmurs and wraps her arms around my neck. Normally I would flush beet red but I don't have time for that.

"Emperor Penguin..." I hear Sakuma murmur.

I know it's my cue and turn to face the crowd. I smirk to myself. This'll be like passing a bunch of defenders.

"Shippu Dash!" I cry and get through the crowd with the fastest speed possible.

I feel Touko's grip tighten and I grit my teeth. We have to get out of here. We reach the other side of the crowd and I turn my head. We can't leave Sakuma behind. We wait a moment before Sakuma's head pops out of the crowd.

"Thanks for waiting," he pants. "You're seriously fast."

"You managed to keep up," I smirk. "Quick we have to catch the next bus!"

We run to the bus stop and luckily, the last bus has just arrived. We get in and exhale. We made it.

 **Touko's POV**

Both Kazemaru and Sakuma are breathing hard and I feel my face soften. These two came to save me. They could've just left me, yet they insisted on coming after me.

"Thank you," I smile softly at the two. "For coming after me."

"We're just... glad... you're safe..." Sakuma says between pants.

"No... biggie..." Kazemaru gives a small smile.

I smile in relief but realize what I'm doing.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Kazemaru!" I apologize, rising up from his lap. "I must be heavy."

"I-It's okay! I just realized myself!" Kazemaru tries to reassure me.

I look around for an available seat but there seems to be none. It is the last bus and many people must've gone out.

"Ah, I'll have to stand," I chuckle, scratching the back of my head.

"No you won't," Sakuma says and he shifts to the side. Kazemaru does the same thing.

"You two..."

"Sit down already," Kazemaru sighs.

"O-Okay!" I stutter in shock and quickly squeeze between the two.

"It's not too tight, is it?" Sakuma asks with a concerned face.

"No," I shake my head. "It's fine."

Silence.

"Well, that was quite an... experience," Kazemaru breaks the ice.

"Touko, you should reward us," Sakuma smiles sneakily.

"After I launched the first defense?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Sure you were amazing but you couldn't have gotten out without us," Sakuma lays back. "Right, Kazemaru?"

"That's right," Kazemaru smirks.

"Ehhh..." I wail.

I close my eyes and think hard. What can I do to reward them? I could get them a present. Argh, but I don't know their specific likes other than soccer. A letter of thanks from papa? No, he's too busy and it's a bit too much. Ah! How about this?

"W-Woah!" the two cry out as I pull them closer to me.

"Thanks again for saving me!" I grin.

This should be enough, right?

 **Sakuma's POV**

I swear to Aphrodi, she really knows how to mess me up. I immediately flush and turn my head away.

"Next stop: Japan District," announces the speaker.

"Ah, we're here," Touko cheers and lets us go. She stands up and makes her way to the exit.

I turn to Kazemaru and he's tomato red.

"Guess we're both helpless against her, huh?" I chuckle.

"Yeah," he laughs along.

We both alight the bus and make our way back to the cabin.

"Kazemaru! Sakuma! Where have you been?" Kidou calls out.

"Looking around," I reply.

"Wanna join in on some extra practice? It's a big match tomorrow," Endou invites us.

"Coming!" Kazemaru calls back and runs to the field.

I follow but come to a halt when he does the same.

"I still won't lose," I hear him mutter. I can't help but smirk.

"Neither will I," I reply.

~Time Skip to the End of the Little Gigant Match~

We... won... We really won!

"Kidou!" I smile widely at him.

He nods and smiles as well.

"Yattaaaa!!!" Endou cheers the loudest and we all run towards him. It's amazing. We really won the Football Frontier International. We finally reached the top!

"You did it!" I hear Touko cheering from the stands.

I turn to her and put up a V sign for victory. My heart leaps when she returns it.

That's when I make up my mind. I'll tell her today. This evening, I'll call her out and tell her. Whether she accepts or not won't matter. I just need to tell her. Before it's too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kazemaru's POV**

We walk out of the stadium and are greeted by our two goddesses.

"Congratulations you lot!" Rika grins.

"You've made all of Japan proud!" Touko cheers.

"Our goddesses really backed us up, didn't they?" Tsunami chuckles.

"That's right! Your support really helped us," Tachimukai adds.

"Yosh! Time for a big celebration!" Rika cheers.

"Yeah!" everyone follows.

I shift my attention to Touko and smile unconsciously. Tachimukai isn't wrong. They truly helped.

"Touko," I walk towards her with a smile.

"Congratulations Kazemaru! You managed to repay me for last time," she giggles.

"Huh?" I look at her in confusion.

"Oi, oi. Don't tell me you forgot?" she starts to look a bit irritated. "When you had your mini fever?"

"A-Ah right! Sorry," I chuckle nervously. How can I forget that? It's unforgettable.

"Then again, winning the biggest soccer tournament to repay for a bit of first aid is a bit too much," Touko frowned, scratching her head.

"Y-You don't have to overthink about it," I splutter, frantically shaking my hands.

"Alright! Request for a favor! I won't back down!" she declares as she beat her fist into her chest.

"That's not—"

"No excuses! Now ask away!" Touko stands firm.

I sigh and think deeply. What should I ask for? What is the thing I want most from her? Then it comes to mind. What I really want.

 **Touko's POV**

"Confess your love to Endou,"

I look at him in confusion. That's what he wants?

"You want me to confess?" I ask to make sure.

"Yup. No problem right?" he replies.

"Not really but..." I murmur.

Why would he want me to confess? He won't gain anything from it. I will.

"No backing out," he repeats.

I sigh in defeat. I did promise that. I just thought he might've wanted something more, like a meal or something material.

"Fine. When?" I ask.

"Once we get back to the cabin. I'll call him out for you even," he offers.

"Alright. Call me when you're about to do it. You know where my room is," I nod and make my way onto the Inazuma Caravan.

I take my seat next to Rika and she nudges me.

"Oi Touko. You were talking to Kazemaru pretty long. Something up?" she snickers.

"Nothing. I just owe him a favor," I reply nonchalantly.

"A favor, huh?" she smirks but I ignore her.

I shift my eyes to Endou, who's chattering nonstop with the others. I can only look down. I like Endou, as a boy and a soccer buddy. Sure I claim these feelings to be platonic but I'm sure they're more. The symptoms prove it. How will I confess anyway? This is the first time after all. Isn't it supposed to be a really special moment for girls? Not that I would know, I've only thought about soccer up till now.

"Touko!" Rika' voice rings through my ears.

"W-W-W-What?!" I stutter in panic.

"For the third time, we've arrived," Rika huffs, crossing her arms. I look out and we're in front of the cabin.

"A-Ah, I see. Sorry," I chuckle nervously. I hardly noticed at all.

"What's with you today?" she mutters.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get off," I reply with a huff and alight the caravan. I don't even wait for Rika or anyone and walk straight to my room. I shut the door behind me and shrink to my knees. It's been a while since I last felt like a girl.

 **Sakuma's POV**

I wonder if Touko is alright. She rushed straight to her room without saying a thing. Wait... Kazemaru was talking to her a while ago. He probably told her something funny. I wait until everyone separates and make my way to Kazemaru's room.

"Kazemaru?" I call while knocking the door. No reply. I knock again. Still nothing. "I'm coming in—"

The door opens before I can open it and I stand shocked. Was he... crying?

"Ah, it's you Sakuma. Come in," Kazemaru welcomes and leaves the door open.

"Excuse me," I murmur as I close the door behind me.

"What brings you here?" he asks, wiping his eyes.

"Forget about that! What's wrong?" I worry.

He stays silent before he replies.

"I'm thinking of letting her go,"

Let her go? Let Touko go? Why? How? What?

"What... do you mean?" is all I can ask.

"We both should. She likes Endou. We can't stop nor change that," he says in a low murmur.

"But haven't we both been chasing after her? You're just going to give up like that?" I cry. Kazemaru doesn't give up like this.

"It's already settled. I've gotten her to confess to Endou,"

The news strikes me. I've been rejected before I can even confess. I can't take it.

"There's still a chance!" I deny, clutching his shoulders. "We can—"

"I still love her!" Kazemaru bursts.

"W-Wha..."

"That's why... That's why I want to send her to the person that can make her happy! If I can't make her happy, at least I can try to send her off the one who can!"

Tears form in his visible eye and he clenches his fist.

"Kazemaru..."

"It's too late anyway," he murmurs, looking outside.

The sun is setting, telling us the day is about to end. It tells me something else as well. I clench my fist as well, knowing all too well what's happening.

"Someone was bound to get heartbroken by the end of this..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kazemaru's POV**

Sakuma finally understands. We hardly had a chance with her anyway.

"She should have finished by now," I break the ice, making my way to the door. "Want to congratulate her?"

"What makes you so sure she wasn't rejected?" Sakuma raises an eyebrow.

"Never said she wasn't," I say. "I meant to congratulate her on trying to get her feelings through him."

Sakuma sighs and scratches his head. "You're so selfless."

"Heh, thanks," I give a small smirk.

We make our way to the beach behind the cabin. That's where I told Endou to go after all. Everyone else is out, probably exploring or playing somewhere.

"Hey Kazemaru?" Sakuma calls.

"What is it?" I reply.

"If she does get rejected," he starts. "We can be a bit selfish right?"

"Hmmm," I hum. "I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to," he says, putting his arms behind his head. "Maybe take her out again as a consolation prize."

"Don't you remember the last time that happened?" I remind him.

"Then I'll just save her again," he says.

I look at him with widened eyes.

"I'll save her over and over. No matter how many times. No matter how far. If I can try and make her smile again, I'll do it," he says. "That's how love works right?"

"You're even better at this love stuff than I am," I sigh.

"You'd do the same thing, right?" Sakuma glances at me.

Something clicks in me. He's right. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face. No matter where she is, no matter what the problem is, I will make sure she's still smiling.

"Kazemaru," her soft voice rings in my mind and her smiling face flashes.

I pat Sakuma's shoulder, making him jump.

"Thanks Sakuma," I smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he chuckles and I follow, but someone bumps into me.

"A-Ah... Sorry..." they choke out.

I look down and see pink flowing out of a blue hat.

"Touko..."

 **Touko's POV**

I look up and see Kazemaru's face. I turn and see Sakuma as well.

"Oh it's you two," I murmur, wiping any remaining tears off my face.

"It didn't go well?" Kazemaru asks softly.

"Worse," I chuckle. "He confessed to someone else before I could to him."

"W-What?!" the two exclaim.

"A-Are you sure?" Sakuma asks.

I nod, giving him a sad smile.

"I wasn't expecting too much anyway so it's fine," I reassure.

They still have worried expressions on their faces and I sigh. Why are they worrying about me anyway? It's a trivial matter. There's a long silence before I decide to speak up.

"We shouldn't loiter around the corridor like this," I mutter. "Let's go to the America district."

"But—" Sakuma starts but I shake my head.

"Please," I say softly. "Let's just hang out a bit."

The two glance at each other before nodding in agreement.

Soon, we are at a mini park in the America district. I inhale and exhale.

"This is so nice," I sigh, stretching my arms. I glance behind me and Kazemaru and Sakuma look a bit uncomfortable. I smile softly and turn around. "You want to hear what happened?"

They become surprised but don't deny it. I sit on a nearby bench and pat the two empty spaces beside me. They each take a side and I breathe.

"Kazemaru told me he told Endou to go to the beach. An unexpected errand came up so I reached the destination a bit late. Well, too late.

By the time I reached there, Natsumi was standing next to Endou. I had to hide behind a tree. I heard the words 'thank you' and 'by my side'. I knew Endou was confessing. I assumed Kazemaru didn't specify it was me he was supposed to meet."

Kazemaru stiffens but I give him a reassuring smile.

"I peeked a bit and the two were laughing, foreheads touching. Natsumi reciprocated those feelings. I knew that. I ran in and before I knew it, I was crying," I say with a small chuckle. "I knew all along but..."

I feel droplets on my knees. I clutch my shorts to try and restrain my tears. "Even though I knew... it hurt. It hurt so much!" Oh no, I've started crying.

"T-Touko..." Sakuma stutters.

"I know they deserve each other. Natsumi went all the way to find his grandfather for him. Endou helped her smile when things got rough. So why... Why does it still hurt?!" I'm screaming and holding tightly to myself. "Why—"

Something soft and gentle crash into my lips. I can't move anymore. Not when Sakuma is pinning me like this.

 **Sakuma's POV**

I can't take it anymore. Seeing her cry like this is so painful. She still tries to smile despite all the heartbreak and brush it off. She's suffering. And I can barely do anything but this. I break away and touch her forehead with mine.

"It's alright," I whisper. "We're here."

Her eyes widen and she freezes. Her face flushes until it seems like her hair has covered her face.

"Saku... Ma...?" she stutters and I'm about to respond when I get pushed down.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Kazemaru yells at me.

I can only stare at him blankly before I laugh.

"I'm sorry. I guess I went overboard," I chuckle.

"Damn right you did. Just—"

Touko grabs his shoulder and shakes her head. She probably wants to attack me herself.

"It's okay, Kazemaru. I'm just a little... shocked," she murmurs.

"Touko..."

"Sakuma, thank you for calming me down," she squats to meet my eye. "I might have gone mad if you hadn't stopped me."

I look at her in shock. Most girls would've slapped a guy like me for doing that. Yet, she's thanking me?

"I-I..." is all I can make out. After such a daring act, I probably look like a bumbling idiot right now.

"But maybe use a different method next time alright?" she gives a small grin.

I spot Kazemaru looking at us in disbelief but I ignore him. I give Touko a soft smile and caress her face.

"I promise,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Kazemaru's POV**

Is she really this kind? So forgiving? So good-hearted?

"And thank you too, Kazemaru," she turns to me.

"What for? I led you to this," I murmur.

"And if you hadn't, I might have suffered even worse later," she stands up. "Here's my thanks."

The softness of her lips against my cheek was brief but it sends me flying anyway. She even tiptoes to reach me. That is seriously too cute!

"E-Eh?! Why don't I get that kind of thanks?!" Sakuma blurts out.

"You took it by yourself," Touko grinned.

"N-Not fair!" he pouts.

"You're like a kid," she giggles.

"Hmph!" he huffs, crossing his arms.

"What are you, a couple?" I raise an eyebrow at them, holding the cheek Touko kissed.

"Maybe~" Sakuma grins as he throws an arm around Touko.

"And who let you decide that?" I twitch as I do the same.

"Getting competitive now, aren't we?" he snarls.

"Never liked the competition much," I growl with a forced smile.

"G-Getting a little tight..." Touko wheezes.

The two of us let go almost simultaneously but not without a final glare.

"Mou... The tournament just ended and here you are starting a new one," she scolds us.

"It's your fault for being cute," I blurt out then I instantly cover my mouth. Did I really just say that?

 **Touko's POV**

"W-Wha?" I stutter, feeling my face heat up. He just called me cute. No one has ever called me cute before. Cool, pretty, awe-striking even. But never cute.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," Kazemaru splutters, shaking his hands frantically. "B-B-But I really m-mean it!"

My face burns and I bury it in my hands.

"C-C-Cute?" I stutter in shock. "I-I'm c-cute?"

"Do you... dislike it?" Sakuma peers down.

"A-Ah! It's not that!" I defend. "It's just the first time someone has called me that..."

"Whoa really?" Sakuma's eyes widen in shock. "How has no one called you cute before? You're one of the cutest things I've ever seen!"

"Y-Y-You too?!" I squeal. My face is probably the same colour as Hiroto's hair by now.

"So one of Touko's weaknesses is being called cute, huh?" Kazemaru murmurs.

"S-Stop it!" I cry, waving my arms in the air.

"But it's true," Sakuma laughs.

"Idiots," I pout. They weirdly turn their faces around. "Oi! At least face me when I'm talking!"

"S-Sorry," Kazemaru's muffled voice says.

I sigh but smile.

"Really, I—" I stop speaking. Something starts to confuse me. Don't boys usually call girls they like 'cute'? Lovey dovey people do it all the time. The girl would ask the guy if they're cute and the guy would reply,"Yeah you're cute." Argh! I'm overthinking! It must be Rika's influence. Then again, how many times have I seen it happen? But they don't see me in that manner... Do they?

"Touko!" Kazemaru's voice rings through my ears and I snap out of my daze. He is standing in front of me and holding my shoulders.

"Huh? What? Yes!" I stutter.

"Is something wrong?" Sakuma asks with concerned eyes.

I divert my eyes to the ground. If what I'm thinking is true, then I must've hurt them. Argh! Why am I so dense?!

"I'm sorry!" I bow.

"Touko, what—"

"You had to deal with such a dense idiot like me and I hurt you without knowing! I had no idea about your feelings and I always had to rely on both of you! Forgive me!" I apologize, still bowing. Then I straighten up but continue to look down. Who would want to make eye contact with an inconsiderate brat like me?

 **Sakuma's POV**

Why is she apologizing? She's even bowing to us?

"What're you talking about?" I ask nervously.

She stays silent for a while. "What do you think of me...?"

"Huh?"

"As a girl."

The number of thoughts that run through my brain are endless. You're smart. You're beautiful. You're strong. You're kind. You're a gift. Yet, I can't put those to words.

"Ah, we got found out," Kazemaru sighs.

I shoot a shocked look at him but then I sigh as well. Of course she would find out at some point. She's dense but not too dense that she'll never find out.

"It's just as you think," I give a soft smile.

"I like you, Touko," we both say simultaneously. Not that it's planned of course. I'm shocked by how in sync we were.

"Are you sure?" she murmurs.

"Very," I reply.

"No doubt about it," Kazemaru confirms.

"B-But—"

"Oh look, it's those brats from the other day,"

We turn to see the same two guys who cornered Touko during our first hangout. Tch, I thought they'd gone back.

"Oh no, it's happening..." Touko gasps.

"Wha—?"

"Y'know, ya really gave us a beating back then," the redhead sneers.

"Had no idea the girl was strong as well," the blonde adds.

"What do you want?" Kazemaru growls.

"Heard you won the tournament. Congratulations are in order," the blonde smirks.

"Thought we'd give a gift," the redhead glowered, cracking his knuckles.

"Touko, run," Kazemaru mutters.

"I can't leave you two here!" she protests.

"We can handle this. After all, we still have our Goddess of Victory with us," I wink. "Smile down on us, alright?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Kazemaru's POV**

Tch, so smooth even when we're in a big mess. He never misses a chance, does he?

"G-Good luck," she stammers and she runs off. Good, I don't want her to see my weak side.

"Eh? Going already? But the party's just getting started," the redhead whines.

"Alright enough is enough," I growl. I take a deep breath and calm down. There's always a more peaceful solution. "Let's fight through soccer."

"Hah?" the redhead raises an eyebrow.

"This is the Soccer Island after all. If we're going to fight, it might as well be through soccer," I say.

"He's right. Or are you scared?" Sakuma taunts.

"Tch, we'll show you," the blonde spits.

Conveniently, there is a field nearby and an abandoned ball.

"First to get a goal wins. Simple?" the redhead says.

"Fine by us," Sakuma replies and shoots a quick glance at me. I nod in acknowledgment and we kickoff.

"Time to teach them what REAL soccer is," the blonde smirks and barges straight at us. I pass the ball to Sakuma and move out just in time before he could crash into me. He falls flat on his face and his friend's jaw drops.

"Why you...!" he growls and tries to take the ball from Sakuma. He passes to me and I go straight for the goal. It gets in.

"H-How..." the redhead murmurs.

"Don't tell me you forgot you were challenging the winners of the greatest soccer tournament in the world," Sakuma raises an eyebrow.

"Now you've done it," the blonde murmurs, standing up.

The two of us back up a little. Wasn't this the end?

"Argh!" they come charging at us.

"The Tower! V2!"

Next thing I knew, I saw two half roasted guys sprawled on the ground.

"This should do it, officers," she smiles at two gaping officers. She truly is a force not to be reckoned with.

"A-Alright. You two are coming with us," one says as he holds the blonde's arms behind him.

"We won't forget this," he grunts and the two disappear with the officers.

"I doubt that we'll see them again," Touko grins.

I swear she's an angel.

"No, I'm a goddess. Don't mix me up with those Messengers of the Sky or whatever," Touko sighs.

Ah, I said it out loud.

"You went to call officers?" Sakuma asks.

"Yeah, only officers can stop troublemakers like them. Hardly anyone else has the authority," Touko replies.

"You have pretty high authority yourself though," I sweatdrop.

"Papa's name can't be used like that," she huffs. "You should know that."

"Sorry sorry," I apologize. Then something pops to mind. "By the way, you said something about 'it's happening' or whatever. What happened?"

She stiffens and then slumps. I must've hit a bad spot.

"Ah you don't have to answer though," I say.

"No, I'll explain," she murmurs. "It's story time."

 **Touko's POV**

"As the Prime Minister's daughter, I've been dragged to countless of outings that I never wanted to attend to in the first place. And definitely will receive a lot of invitations," I start off. "They were nice and slow at first, just simple dinners or a walk in the park. But then I started a curse. They call it the 'Maiden's Curse'. Every time a guy would confess, something horrible would happen."

"No way, those are just coincidences," Sakuma waves off.

"Explain why these thugs returned then," I stare blankly at him.

"No way that's part of a curse. We just happened to have a squabble with them previously too," Kazemaru denies.

"It's always been like that," I sigh. "You two confessed and they came by at the same time. That's definitely my curse."

"Curses don't exist," Kazemaru sighs.

"Thank you for trying to reassure me but it's already a real thing. Other people have this stupid 'Maiden's Curse' as well. Just search it up on the net it'll appear," I say as I take out my phone to show them the proof.

"Woah it really is true," Sakuma gapes.

"Any solution?" Kazemaru asks.

"It's only a myth but I have to climb Mount Everest and scream for 5 minutes straight," I lie.

"E-Eh?!?!" they yell.

"I'm just joking," I laugh. "All I have to do is share a mutual love relationship with someone."

"Oh so that's it," Kazemaru sighs in relief.

"I thought you were serious a second there," Sakuma says.

"Be realistic," I raise an eyebrow.

"So basically," Kazemaru murmurs. "You just need to get yourself a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and even if it was broken off the next minute it'll disappear forever apparently," I shrug.

"Alright, we're set!" Sakuma cheers. "I'll break that curse for you!"

"She said mutual, don't get overexcited," Kazemaru sweatdrops.

"Forgive me but I only see you two as friends for now," I say with regret. I can't believe I just friendzoned them. Oh, someone save me.

 **Sakuma's POV**

I heard of rumors but I had no idea that the friendzone was this painful. I swear I felt something stab through me.

"So blunt..." Kazemaru glooms.

"I'm really sorry," Touko apologizes.

"It's... alright," I manage to say but I keep clutching my chest. "We can't force it onto you after all."

A long silence surrounds us and no one speaks. It seems like forever before a genius idea pops into my mind.

"How about we try and change your mind on that?" I suggest.

"What do you mean?" she questions.

"Ah, I see," Kazemaru murmurs.

"Hey, at least let me in on it," Touko says.

"Basically, we try to attract you to either one of us," Kazemaru explains.

Touko turns around and she starts trembling.

"T-Touko..." I reach out but she puts a hand up.

"S-S-Sorry," she stammers. "B-B-But..." and a giggle slips out.

"Is the idea that absurd?" I give a blank stare at her back.

"N-N-No," she turns back to us. She takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes. "It's just that this is the first time in a while that a boy has tried to get my attention. Two boys nonetheless."

"You'e joking," I say in disbelief.

"It's true. Boys at my old school avoid me when they heard about my curse. Though they exaggerated saying even a single romantic gesture could lead to the curse," Touko sighs. "Luckily I managed to convince Papa to let me take homeschooling."

"That was harsh of them," Kazemaru mutters.

"It's alright. I've only known about this for about two years myself," she reassures.

"Still..." he clenches his fist. I look at him and he really isn't happy about this. He genuinely likes, no, loves her.

"Alright then, if you two want to help so badly, try and capture my heart," she says.

"Huh?"

"You two said it yourselves," she smiles.

"But we're in Inazuma Town and you're all the way in Tokyo," Kazemaru says.

"Then I'll visit," she says.

"I'll knock your feet off," I declare. I'm still not going to lose.

"Ah it's this late?" Touko says, looking at the sun. Then she starts running.

"O-Oi! Wait for us!" Kazemaru calls out to her.

"Just try and catch me!" she giggles and the two of us glance at each other. We laugh and start chasing her.

"Let's see who'll win," Kazemaru challenges.

"It's on."


	10. Chapter 10

"You may kiss the bride,"

Cheers echoed throughout the chapel when the newlyweds kissed and everyone was happy for them. It had been nine years since the first FFI and they finally all got together once again for Endou and Natsumi's wedding.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Natsumi," Touko congratulated with a smile. "May you live a happy marriage."

"Thank you, Touko-San," Natsumi smiled back.

"I was happy to finally hear your voice again when you called me the other day. Glad to see that you lasted this long," Touko giggled.

"Yes, I'm still a bit surprised myself," Natsumi giggled along.

"Congrats, Endou," Kazemaru congratulated, giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Kazemaru," Endou grinned. "You still have that thing going on with Sakuma?"

"Yeah. Can't believe it's lasted nine years," Kazemaru scratched his head.

Touko kept her word about visiting. Every month, she would visit for a few days to hang out with the two and occasionally Aki and Haruna as well. Unfortunately, whether she's too embarrassed to admit it or the feeling isn't there, she hasn't said a word about sharing mutual feelings yet.

"I heard my name," Sakuma smiled, walking in on the conversation.

"Glad to see you're still doing well, Sakuma," Endou said. "Just talking about the rivalry you have with Kazemaru."

"Woah he knows?" Sakuma raised an eyebrow.

"I talk about it with him sometimes," Kazemaru shrugged.

"Still," Endou muttered while looking at the two ladies. "A curse?"

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Sakuma sighed.

"Any progress?" Endou asked.

"I'm unsure. I haven't confessed at all since that time," Kazemaru smiled sadly.

"Not even once?! I always tell her at least once each visit!" Sakuma exclaimed.

"What?!"

"But it always results into something wrong and I end up paying for whatever mess I caused. Metaphorically and economically speaking," he sighed.

"Endou, I'm sure other guests want to talk to you so why don't you go ahead?" Kazemaru suggested.

"Ah okay then. Let's meet at the dinner later!" he grinned and walked to the crowds.

"How did you know that I wanted to talk to you alone?" Sakuma asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"When do you plan to tell her?" Sakuma asked.

"That's the thing. I'm afraid I'll ruin the relationship that we have already," Kazemaru bit his lip.

"You overthink it," Sakuma sighed. "We may be rivals but I'll tell you that you're running out of time. Remember her position."

"She's the prime minister's daughter...?" Kazemaru raised an eyebrow and then it clicked. It was because she was the prime minister's daughter he was running out of time. How many times has she gone to balls or galas and met other suitors? What if she has to marry a rich suitor who would benefit the country and she eventually warms up to him?

"Understand?" Sakuma asked.

"S-She still manages to make time to visit, doesn't she?" he tried to deny. He couldn't accept the reality.

"How much shorter have they become since they began?"

Kazemaru grit his teeth and clenched his fist. Now he could no longer deny the reality. He had to tell her again sooner or later. It's been nine years.

"And why are you telling me all this?" he asked with a smirk.

"You've become so dense that it's become boring," Sakuma joked.

"Always looking for excitement, huh?"

Night had fallen and the post-wedding dinner was at full blast. Music blared from the speakers and chatters added to the noise. Touko was sitting with the other managers and Rika and they were reaching a sensitive topic for Touko.

"To be married... so romantic!" Rika squealed. Touko flinched.

"Natsumi-San is very lucky to get a guy like Endou-Kun. They're sure to live happily," Aki sighed.

"Y-Yeah," Touko gave an awkward smile. "Although I'd rather not talk about marriage right now..."

"Why? Worried you'll never find a boyfriend?" Rika snickered. "You already have two options open to you."

"Yes but..." Touko muttered and looked down. Rika knew that she couldn't joke anymore. It was getting serious.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Rika asked.

"Is something bothering you, Touko-San?" Haruna asked.

Touko stayed silent without lifting her head up.

"Touko-San, I'm sure it'll be easier if you open up than to bottle it. We're all close friends, aren't we?" Fuyuka said softly, holding her shoulder.

Touko looked up and sighed. "I'm being married off."

"What?!" the girls exclaimed.

"Wait how?! Don't you have that... uh... Virgin Curse?" Rika asked.

"It's Maiden Curse and it's a really complicated story," Touko sighed.

"You don't mind explaining it?" Aki asked.

"Everyone will find out anyway. Some of the guys here know already," Touko said, jerking her head to where all the Sun Garden children, or adults, were.

"Kiyama-Kun, Midorikawa-Kun...? How would they know?" Fuyuka asked.

"Hiroto's basically my fiancé at this point,"

"Wait, Hiroto?!" Rika shrieked. "How?!"

"You know how he inherited the Kira company from his somewhat adoptive father?" Touko started. The girls nodded.

"Technically, he's Kira Hiroto now right?" Aki asked.

"Yup. And my genius grandfather thought since they're such a good company, why not have ties?" Touko said in an exaggerated manner. "And since they're the one who caused the Aliea Gakuen incident last time, they want to try avoiding it from happening again."

"Hasn't your father protested?!" Rika exasperated.

"Of course he has. I have. Hiroto has. We all have," Touko slumped in her seat. "But my grandfather is really powerful. You can't just say no."

"Doesn't he realize you have feelings?" Haruna asked.

"He's still from the old generation. Girls are just to increase family ties. Nothing more. Got even worse when he found about the curse. Said no one would look for me and looked down on me since," Touko sighed.

"What are Hiroto's thoughts on this?" Rika tapped the table impatiently.

"His father is indebted to my grandfather for at least giving him the information about the incident regarding his son. He has to follow through with it," Touko explained. "I hate how he has ties with everyone."

"Can't the curse be used as an excuse?" Rika asked.

"My grandfather has it all thought out. Only when one says anything affectionate will something happen if it's not reciprocated. Just don't say it. Which won't be a problem since we don't share any romantic feelings anyway,"

"No solution?"

"I managed to negotiate that if I get my curse broken, we're off the hook," Touko sighed. "But the likeliness of that happening is close to none."

"Haven't you been hanging out with Kazemaru-Kun and Sakuma-Kun a lot? Surely you've developed feelings for one right?" Aki asked.

"I do but can I really get what I want?" Touko murmured. "After so long, how sure am I that he likes me back? What if it's become more of a brother-sister relationship? What if he doesn't see me that way anymore? It scares me." She clutched her arms and shrunk. "Why am I only realizing this feeling now...?"

"Touko-San!" Natsumi came running towards their table and hugged Touko. "I'm so sorry."

"What for...?" Touko's small sniffles were muted by the music.

"I overheard everything from Endou-Kun and Hiroto-Kun. I didn't know this would hurt you," Natsumi said softly.

"Natsumi, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"What's it like being in love?"

All the pro league soccer players couldn't believe their ears. A match-up that they thought would never happen in their entire life was made.

"No dates, no bonding, just married? Like that?" Sakuma asked.

"Touko's grandfather gave my father information about the Kira Hiroto incident. My father is indebted to him and me to my father," Hiroto lowered his head with a sad smile.

"It must've been hard for you to take it all in," Fubuki pat his back.

"No, I'll be able to pull through. It's for my father after all," Hiroto smiled weakly. "Although I'm worried Touko won't."

"Why? What's the matter?" Kazemaru asked.

"I thought you of people would know," Hiroto raised an eyebrow. "She likes someone already."

That punched Kazemaru straight in the gut. First, his first and only love likes someone else and now she's forcefully getting married to someone else? How's she attending this wedding with a smile?

"Hiroto," Touko walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He stiffened and scanned the crowd. "I'm sorry," Touko apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Hiroto gave a soft smile to comfort her and gave her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"O-Of course," Touko took his hand and they joined those who were already on the dance floor.

"Why're they bothering to make it public?" Fudou raised an eyebrow. "Not everyone needs to know."

"Higher ups are here," Midorikawa joined the group.

"Higher ups?" Kidou queried.

"Security. Not from our company, so probably on Zaizen-San's orders," Midorikawa glanced at the supposed wedding security.

"I don't remember hiring security though..." Endou murmured.

"My father did," Natsumi explained. "He's just being overprotective. Touko-San's father offered to lend security."

"Her grandfather must have interfered somehow. But why?" Kidou murmured to himself.

"To ensure that they'll eventually warm up to each other. Unless Touko fulfills her half of the negotiation, they're still engaged," Midorikawa clenched his fist. "But still... to force it onto them like this..."

"Why don't we just ask her to tell us who she likes and get that person to confess?" Kogure asked nonchalantly.

"Kogure-Kun!" Haruna scolded. "You don't simply ask a girl who they like! It's an invasion!"

"Hiiiih!" Kogure screeched, surprised by her appearance.

"We'll have to narrow it down then," Gouenji said.

"It's definitely someone who she's spent a lot of time with!" Toramaru piped in.

"Someone that she'll always make time for," Ichinose added.

"Someone like..." they all turned to Sakuma and Kazemaru.

"Eh?" they said.

"She comes to Inazuma Town every month to visit the two of you," Rika leaned in. "For NINE years."

"W-What if it's the son of some politician she met?" Kazemaru stuttered.

"If that was the case, she would've stopped visiting completely," Kidou replied.

"We have to give it a try," Sakuma pat Kazemaru's shoulder. "For her sake."

Kazemaru glanced at him. He could get friend zoned. He could get downright rejected. He could get _heartbroken_. But deep down, he knew. He'd put it off long enough. He had to man up.

"Alright. Let's save her again."


	11. Chapter 11

"Time for the bouquet throwing! All the single ladies gather up!" Rika squealed through a mic.

"Rika-San is pretty excited about this, isn't she?" Fuyuka giggled.

"I don't see the point in all of this though," Touko sighed.

"Come on, Touko. Don't be a downer! You're joining in too," Rika grinned as she pushed her to the area.

"O-Oi!" Touko cried and soon she was trapped in the middle of the crowd of desperate women.

"I'm counting down!" Natsumi called as she turned her back.

"Go for it, Natsumi!" Rika cheered.

"And... now!" Natsumi threw the bouquet and Rika smirked. Just before a relative could catch the bouquet, Rika shoved Touko to her place and Touko caught it.

"Wait what?!" Touko looked around, confused how she went from being empty handed to a bouquet falling in her hands.

"Congratulations, Touko-San! Looking forward to your wedding," Rika grinned and slapped her back.

"You already—"

"Zaizen Touko!"

"S-Sakuma?!"

She turned to see the grey-haired man walking towards her and then kneeling on one knee.

"Will you please go out with me, not as a friend, but as your partner?" he asked as he took her hand into his.

Women in the crowd started squealing at the romantic gesture and some swooned.

"Sakuma..." Hiroto teared up at the kind gesture to get the two out of their engagement.

'That cheat!' Kazemaru clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Sakuma, I—"

A squeak was heard. Then another. Then another. Touko looked up and her eyes widened as her fears came true.

"I'm sorry!" she cried as she shoved Sakuma away.

Sakuma barely had time to process everything. It was as if everything was in slow motion. The cracks from the chandelier rang through his mind and he couldn't regain his stance. It was going to crash right on top of her and it was all his fault. Why did she even sacrifice herself for him?

"Ojou-Sama!" yelled one of the guards.

He felt a storm. A very sudden one. It blew him away and he crashed right into Genda.

"Sakuma!" Kidou cried.

Crash! Glass and metal spread all the floor and Sakuma's eyes widened. Was she alright? Did someone manage to get her? No way did that storm just appear out of nowhere. Something must've caused it. But what?

"Touko, you alright?"

Sakuma jerked his head to the direction of the voice and sighed in relief. Kazemaru was carrying her close to him and far away from the mess. Then Sakuma smiled to himself.

"Kazemaru!" he yelled. "Your turn!"

"W-Wha?" Kazemaru flushed and Sakuma grinned.

Kazemaru turned back to Touko and slowly put her back to her feet. However, his eyes never left her. It was the first time that day that he actually had any contact with her. Touko was wearing a dress. She rarely wore dresses and she always looked amazing in them. To him, she shined brighter than the few jewels she adorned herself with and everything else.

"Kazemaru..." she murmured.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Thank you,"

She hugged Kazemaru and hid her face into his chest. He heard small sniffles and pat her head.

"Were you that scared?"

She shook her head.

"It's weird..." she chuckled, wiping her tears away. "I'm actually really happy."

The smile she gave him could not have been any more genuine. He felt as if it was the purest thing he had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him into a tight embrace.

"Touko, I love you," he told her. "I always have and will continue to do so. So..." He put his forehead against hers. "Will you let me break your curse?"

He waited for something to happen. For something to break, for something to suddenly appear but nothing happened. Just pure silence, as if it was only the two of them at that moment.

"Nothing's happening..." Hiroto murmured.

"D-Does that mean...?!" Sakuma jerked up with a huge smile.

"You dense idiot," she mumbled as she put her hands to his face with tears in her eyes. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

Tears started falling from his face. He could not believe it. He finally told her again that he loved her. And she loved him back.

"Ojou-Sama! Are you alright?" a security guard came to the couple and then he saw Kazemaru. He immediately intervened between the two and took out his radio commissioner.

"Woah woah wait!" Touko grabbed the commissioner from the guard's hand.

"B-But Ojou-Sama, your grandfather's—"

"You can tell my grandfather that the engagement is off. We have a ballroom full of witnesses after all," Touko gave a small smirk.

"Y-Yes, Ojou-Sama," the guard bowed deeply and made a gesture to the other guards.

"You did NOT just do that!" Rika squealed.

"What?" Touko raised an eyebrow.

"Don't act dumb. You totally stole the newlyweds' limelight!" Rika laughed, continuously elbowing her.

Touko gasped and turned to apologize but Natsumi stopped her.

"I'm more than happy to see you finally be with the one in your heart," Natsumi smiled. "Endou-Kun seems to say the same."

The two women turned to see Endou leaping onto Kazemaru in congratulations.

"Although he could've used different methods to express it," she sighed.

"That's just what makes Endou himself," Touko giggled.

"Congrats!" Sakuma suddenly threw his arm around Touko.

"Honestly, Sakuma. You really shocked me when you confessed again," Touko sighed. "I thought you said there were no more romantic feelings anymore."

"What?!" Almost everyone there yelled.

"Ah right, I never told anyone," Sakuma said. "We're good buds now."

"If you knew what was going to happen, why did you endanger her like that anyway?!" Kazemaru exclaimed, grabbing his collar and shaking him.

"You wouldn't take action otherwise," he replied smugly.

"That's not an excuse!" Kazemaru yelled as he continued shaking Sakuma.

"Touko~ Your boyfriend is disturbing me~" Sakuma whined.

"Calm down, Kazemaru. Sakuma did help with the curse, after all," Touko held his shoulder with a gentle smile.

Kazemaru pouted but he let go anyway.

"It's barely been a few minutes but it's like you've been a couple for years," Sakuma chuckled. He earned himself two flushed faces.

"Kazemaru," Hiroto pat his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're a free man now," Kazemaru smirked.

"I wasn't looking forward to a forced marriage anyway," Hiroto shrugged. "Touko is a nice person but I don't think we'll ever click."

"Since I'm already taken anyway," Touko giggled as she took Kazemaru's arm.

"Good thing everything worked out, huh?" Kazemaru smiled.

"It's funny," Touko said. "I haven't felt this feeling in ages. What's it called again?"

Kazemaru's eyes widened at her denseness but then he smiled.

"What about love?"


	12. Epilogue

Dear diary,

Sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you lately. How long has it been? 8 months? It's just that so many things have been happening.

First of all, I got married! And it wasn't to Hiroto, fortunately. He's handling the Kira Company amazingly! They're slowly reaching the top of the market! We also managed to get strong ties with them without a marriage so all is well.

Ichirouta is a great person and husband. I moved to Inazuma Town and we got ourselves a house! I'm a terrible housewife but then again, I never grew up learning how. Natsumi is really doing well with chores. Though I can't say the same about her cooking. I wonder how Endou manages to put up with it everyday.

I'm still learning how to cook something other than takoyaki but luckily Ichirouta can cook too. I'm taking lessons so I can surprise him! I'm also learning how to do chores around the house so I don't always have to rely on Ichirouta to do them. I have to do my part too.

We hardly have any problems with finances though. He got into the Pro Leagues without a problem and I got myself a position in the Soccer Association for Junior Leagues. The only problem is the appearance of Fifth Sector. We're doing an investigation whether anything shady is happening or not but nothing has come up yet.

Rika is still in Osaka helping her mom out with their Okonomiyaki store. She keeps whining to me about how she wants her mom to hurry up and retire so she can take the store for herself. Nothing out of the ordinary. Ever since she finally got over Ichinose (who's in America), she's been wanting to get the store and find herself someone. I hope she does soon because her whining is really starting to annoy me.

Ah, I almost forgot. Sakuma became Teikoku's soccer club advisor with Kidou as coach. They're in the Resistance against Fifth Sector so hopefully being under the control of them will get us a lead.

We also decided that the three of us are going out again tomorrow for drinks. Though I hope Ichirouta doesn't drink too much. He becomes a slight handful when he's drunk. I might need Sakuma's help when bringing him home.

Sakuma's also a great help. He gives me great ideas on how to surprise Ichirouta and they always work! Though his plan this time is kinda less interesting. Just flat out say it? And tonight?! Seriously, I still don't understand it.

I'll have to stop here now because Ichirouta just came back. I made takoyaki for the occasion so maybe he'll get a hint something big is coming! Can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him I'm pregnant!

 _Kazemaru Touko_


	13. After Story

Kazemaru Ichirouta woke up from the beeping of his alarm. He groaned as he switched it off and turned around.

"Come on, wake up," said an annoyed voice.

"Five more minutes..." he mumbled, snuggling himself in the comfort of the bed.

Silence. Thank goodness he was going to get more sleep. Or so he thought.

"Papaaaa!" screamed another voice as he felt something land on his stomach.

"K-Kazuo!" he scolded.

"Mama told me to wake you up," his four-year-old son grinned.

Kazemaru glared at his wife, who was smirking by the doorframe.

"You were practically asking for it," she smirked. He sighed and sat up.

"Fine, fine. I'll get ready," he grumbled as he stood up.

"About time. I laid out your clothes for you already so hurry to the dining room," Touko said. "You'll be late for the meetup."

"Got it," he grumbled and made his way to the bathroom.

"Is he really the fastest person on the team?" Touko sighed to herself.

Kazemaru smelled pancakes when he entered the dining room.

"Ah, you're finally finished," Touko said when she saw him enter.

"Pancakes?" he questioned.

"Really?!" Kazuo squealed.

"I was just in the mood," Touko said nonchalantly.

"Oho?" said the two males with smug smiles.

"W-What's with those weird faces?" Touko stuttered.

"I mean, you've never made pancakes before now," Kazemaru said smugly.

"Is it because you didn't know how?" Kazuo wiggled his eyebrows.

She hit both their heads.

"Are you going to eat or not?" she huffed.

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

"Alright, Kazuo. What do you want to do today?" Touko asked.

"I want to follow Mama and Papa around!" Kazuo cheered.

"You do that everyday. Aren't you bored?" Kazemaru asked with a small chuckle.

"Nope! It's always fun with Mama and Papa!" Kazuo said.

"Ichirouta, can you take him to your meetup then? Papa called for a sudden meeting for the SP Fixers and I think Kazuo would rather meet up with the rest than go to some boring meeting," Touko requested.

"Alright then, Touko. So you'll be going another way?" Kazemaru asked, lifting up Kazuo.

"Yes, sorry for this," Touko apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You're still the captain of the SP Fixers after all," he said, kissing her forehead.

"You're so understanding," she chuckled and then kissed Kazuo's forehead. "I'll see you later."

"See you, Mama!" Kazuo waved as Touko walked out of the house.

"Alright, little man. Ready to head out?" Kazemaru pat his head.

"Yup!"

"Oh! Kazemaru!" Endou called from the front of RaiRaiKen.

"Yo Endou," Kazemaru called back.

"Endou-Ji-Chan!" Kazuo cheered.

"Ah, Kazu-Chan came too," Endou smiled as he crouched to pat Kazuo's head.

"Did Aiko-Chan come?" he asked.

"Haha, sorry but Aiko is with her mom," Endou apologized.

"Cooking lessons?" Kazemaru smirked.

"As if one chef wasn't enough," Endou gloomed. "Now I'm forced to eat twice as usual."

"It beats eating takoyaki almost everyday," Kazemaru chuckled.

"At least they taste good!" Endou protested. "She changes her menu more often too, right? You have no idea how blessed you are."

"All I know is that I'm more blessed than you," he grinned.

Endou shot a quick glare then sighed.

"Anyways, everyone besides Gouenji is inside so we'd better get in," Endou said. "Tobitaka's been cooking a storm."

"Can't wait," Kazemaru smiled.

"Achoo!" Natsumi and Touko sneezed at the same time.

"Someone must've been talking about the both of you," Fuyuka giggled.

"Either that or a cold," Touko sniffed.

"By the way, Touko-San," Aki piped up. "Why're you hiding the fact you're meeting up with us from Kazemaru-Kun?"

"Well... it's our... anniversary..." she mumbled.

"Ah, I see. You want to surprise him again right?" Haruna deduced.

"You do that every year don't you?" Natsumi asked, holding her daughter in her arms.

"Yeah, it's my way of showing love and thanks," Touko said with pride but slumped again. "But I always rely on Sakuma for ideas."

"What about Rika-San?" Aki suggested.

"This is Rika we're talking about," Touko gave her a blank stare. Aki understood immediately.

"Are his ideas that good?" Fuyuka asked.

"Shocks Ichirouta every time," Touko shrugged. "Sakuma once suggested that I make a scarf for him. He cried when I gave it to him."

"I-I see..." Aki sweatdropped.

"Anyways, I want to think up of something myself this time," Touko said with determination. "I can't keep relying on someone else!"

"Touko-San's aura is flaring today," Fuyuka giggled.

"Y-Yeah..." the rest giggled nervously.

"Papa! Papa! I want ramen!" Kazuo said.

"Alright then," Kazemaru smiled. "Tobitaka—"

"Here you go, Kazuo-Kun," Tobitaka gave a small smile as he placed a bowl of ramen in front of him.

'So fast!!' they all thought.

"Arigato Tobitaka-Ji-Chan!" Kazuo smiled. "Itadakimasu!"

"Kazuo! You'll dirty your clothes," Kazemaru fussed as he grabbed a tissue to wipe off new soup stains.

"My~ what a responsible papa~" Fudou smirked.

"You don't even have a girlfriend," Kazemaru shot back.

"Fudou-Ji-Chan is mean!" Kazuo blew a raspberry.

"Tch, grumpy like his dad too," Fudou clicked his tongue.

"C-Calm down..." Hiroto sweat dropped.

"By the way, Kazemaru," Sakuma piped up.

"Hm?" Kazemaru turned his head.

"Don't you have something else important to attend to?" he asked.

"What're you talking about?" Kazemaru asked between spoons.

Sakuma stepped back in shock.

"D-Don't tell me..."

Kazemaru raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"...you...forgot...?"

"I'm home," Touko sighed as she arrived home. In the end, her 'meeting' was a complete bust and she could not come up with anything.

"Mama! You're home!" Kazuo ran up to her and hugged her immediately.

"Oh, Kazuo! Where's—"

"Welcome home," Touko's head was lifted and she was silenced by a kiss. It made her jump but she gave in. It had been a while since their last kiss.

They broke apart, sharing a loving gaze before Touko started panicking.

"Kazuo—"

Kazemaru laughed as he nodded his head downward. Touko looked down and could not help but do the same.

"Papa, Mama... I can't see! Did the lights turn off?" Kazuo yelled out as he turned his head around frantically. His eyes were covered by Kazemaru's hands.

"Let me cast a spell on you so you can see again okay?" Touko giggled as she lifted Kazemaru's hands.

"Mama is magic!" Kazuo gasped.

"Yes, she's very magical," Kazemaru chuckled. Touko blushed a light shade of pink.

"We have something for Mama too, right Papa?" Kazuo grinned.

"That's right," Kazemaru grinned as well, scooping up Touko.

"H-Hey!" she exclaimed as she clung onto Kazemaru.

"Come on, Kazuo. Climb on," Kazemaru urged his son, who climbed onto his back. "Ready..."

"W-Wait—"

"Shippu..."

"Dash!" Kazuo cheered and Kazemaru sprinted to the dining room.

"Hiiiih!" Touko shrieked, bracing herself.

"And within less than a second we've arrived," Kazemaru announced, slowly putting Touko down.

"What's—" Touko's jaw dropped at the sight that welcomed her.

The room was dimly lit by candles and a large platter was spread out on the table. The table was decorated with a lacy cloth that they rarely used and the usually wooden chairs were now padded. The smell of food wafted through the air, tempting those to eat it.

"I-Ichirouta..." she gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"Happy 5th anniversary, Touko," Kazemaru smiled as he took out a necklace. It was a soccer ball-shaped pendant, decorated with hexagonal onyx and diamond cuts. He opened it to reveal a picture of the three of them, when Kazuo was just born.

Tears formed in Touko's eyes and she hugged him tightly.

"You remembered?" Touko murmured.

"I'd rather die than forget the most important day of my life," Kazemaru said, hugging her back. "Sakuma was a worrywart though. Thinking I forgot and all... Just what did he take me for?"

Touko started giggling. The irony amused her.

"Thank you... Thank you so much!" she cried. Then she softened to a whisper. "I'm glad you're the one who broke my curse."

"Me too," Kazemaru smiled.

"I want hugs too!" Kazuo whined.

The two chuckled as Kazemaru lifted Kazuo's into the air and onto his shoulders.

"Now, shall we eat?"

"Man, it really has been in a while since I last cooked," Kazemaru sighed as he flopped onto the bed. "I should cook more often."

"Says the one who complains cooking is a hassle and tells me to learn how," Touko sighed as she slipped on her pajamas.

"You know you love it," Kazemaru smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she returned the smirk and slipped into bed. "Goodnight."

"Eh?! So early?" Kazemaru pouted as he hugged her from the back.

"What else do you want to do?" Touko mumbled as she inched her head around.

"Well—"

"Mama... Papa..." they heard their door creak open and a mini pinkette peered inside.

"Nightmares?" Touko said softly as she sat up. Kazuo nodded. Touko sighed and pat the bed.

"Come here," Touko urged and Kazuo waddled to the bed. He crawled under the covers and appeared between his parents.

"No need to be scared now. Papa and Mama are here," Kazemaru hushed him to sleep.

"Uh... huh..." he mumbled and he drifted off to sleep.

"Guess that's my answer," Touko chuckled.

"Sleep tight, Touko."

"You too, Ichirouta."

And that's just what they did.

Elsewhere, Sakuma was just about to go to bed when his cell started ringing. He quickly picked it up and the shrill voice surprised him.

"Jirou! I missed you!" it said.

"Don't just start yelling late in the night," Sakuma complained.

"But you live so far~" the female voice whined.

"I have a job here and you have a job there," he sighed.

"You'll visit soon right?"

"Hah? Isn't it your turn to come here?"

"But it's such a hassle~"

"What was Touko thinking when she matched us up..."

"Oh it was her anniversary today right?"

"Yeah, she didn't ask me for any surprise ideas though..."

"I just can't believe she's never asked me! I'm the Goddess of Love after all!"

"Sure you are," he snickered.

"You know very well I am!"

"Not Victory?"

"I gave that title up to Touko. I took up Love," she said proudly.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. "Anyways, you should sleep. It's getting late."

"Ehh~ but I still wanna talk..."

"You'll get dark rings around your eyes..."

"F-Fine! Only because you said so..."

"I'll take a train to Osaka tomorrow so don't stay up too late."

"I just might so my Prince Charming can wake me up with a kiss~"

"Very funny. Now rest."

"Fine," she pouted. "Goodnight darling~"

"Goodnight Rika."


End file.
